United Worlds Against One Enemy
by Marinne Karneval
Summary: Amestris and England, two different worlds. Homunculus and Akuma, goal: destroy humankind. Innocence and Alchemy, goal: save it. Four powerful sides, two worlds, one war. HIATUS and in process of being REWRITTEN
1. Crossed Ways

**Author's Note: **I do not own D. Gray-Man neither Full Metal Alchemist. Please enjoy :3

**KEY:**

_**NEAH TALKING**_

_THOUGHTS_

NORMAL TALKING

**Chapter 1: Crossed Ways **

Allen Walker had been severely wounded after fighting against Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk. Allen opened the door of the Ark and entered. He entered to the room where his piano was. He sat down and began to play. He didn't have head to think of the door that lead to the HQ, so he just make the Ark take him some place away from the battlefield.

"_**Where are we going my dear nephew?"**_ Allen heard the voice of his inner Noah. The Fourteenth. Mana's brother. His Uncle. Neah Walker.

"Shut up, Neah, I can barely concentrate"

Finally the Ark opened a door. He didn't care of reading the name of the place where he was. He opened the door. He was in a strange building. He saw it was full of people.

"_Shit! Just what I needed a crowd of people" _he thought angrily.

"_**Jaja… you actually sound just like Kanda"**_ Neah was laughing.

Allen ignored him, but he felt angry. It wasn't the time to joke. The people looked at him, some with surprised and most of them with fear. About 3 went to look for help.

He left the Ark and closed the door. He was about to talk, but he felt to the floor. He couldn't move, his wounds were really bad. The blood was flowing at an alarming rate. People just stayed there, watching him. He heard steps coming.

"He…he…help" he was able to pronounce those words and then everything became black.

…

Edward and Alphonse Elric were in Colonel's Mustang office. The Fullmetal Alchemist was looking to his superior.

"What do you want Mustang?" Edward was mad at his superior for calling him when he was doing his research

"Brother, don't be rude"

"Fullmetal how is your research for the philosopher's stone going?"

"Mustang, Al and I already told you we aren't going to use it, neither create one "

It has been a few months since they have discovered the truth behind the mysterious stone.

"I see, then what are you and your brother doing?"

"We are looking for other choices"

"Well in that case, some of our scientist had found a new source of energy. They don't know the name, but maybe it can be helpful" the brothers look at each with some hope in their eyes

"Where do we find it?!" they were happy

"Well it was found in…" he got interrupted when Havoc opened the door

"Colonel!"

"What is it Havoc?"

"Quickly someone had just appeared from nowhere and is covered in blood"

The alchemists looked at each other. All of them thought the same thing. _Homunculus_. All left the room almost running. They reached the small crowd of people. They moved everyone to see better.

Edward, Al and Mustang got shock when they saw a person of white hair, with serious wounds through all his body. Edward first thought that he was an old man, but when he came closer turn him to see his face, he saw it was about his age. The boy had something like a tattoo in his left shoulder, his left arm was black like if it had been burn and he had a red scar in his left eye. He was wearing a torn black uniform with a silver cross. In his left ear, he had a golden earing.

"What the hell happened here?! Who is him?!" Mustang yelled to everyone

"W-we don't know… he suddenly appeared from nowhere and he was like that… he asked us for help"

Mustang looked at Edward, he was near the boy.

"Fullmetal…"

"He is human, he is wearing a strange uniform I had never seen it before" Edward said and Mustang relaxed.

"Is he a spy from Drachma?"

"I don't know, his uniform is different from theirs" Mustang stayed in silent watching the boy. Hawkeye checked the boy's wounds.

"His wounds are very serious; if you want to talk to him we better take him to the infirmary, Colonel" she said

"Okay take him there, we need to know what he is doing here and how he enter… MOVE!"

They took the boy to the hospital. He was hardly breathing and the blood was dripping in large amounts form his body. Edward had a worried look in his face. _"What happened to that boy?"_ he asked himself.

…

The doctors where shocked with the boy's body. He had a lot of scars in his chest. He had scratches in the face, neck and arms, and a deep wound in the stomach, his right leg was almost broken. And his heart beat was very low.

It took about 3 hours for the doctors to heal the white-haired boy's wounds. Edward, Al, Mustang and Hawkeye were outside the room waiting for the doctors to finish. Finally they were able to enter.

The room was white, with two windows. In the middle there was a bed, where the boy was lying. He had bandages in his neck, arms, belly, and legs. He wasn't using shirt, leaving to sight the multiple scars in his chest. He was breathing normally. The four were shock, he was just as teen.

"What happened to him?" Mustang asked the doctor.

"He had a big wound in the belly, that was the worst one it seems it was made by a needle or a sword. He had scratches where you see the bandages, his right leg was almost broken and his left arm is all black like if it was burn out completely."

"And those scars?" Edward pointed to his chest.

"He already had them when he got here" that shocked the four people more than they already were. _"Just what happened to him?" _they asked themselves.

The boy began to move. He was waking up. They got nearer to him. The doctor left them alone, so they could ask him questions. The boy looked at them, he had silver gray eyes. Mustang and Hawkeye stopped when they saw them. They knew those eyes. He was a fighter.

"Who are you?" Mustang was the first one to ask. The boy looked at him.

"A..A-allen…Walker" he could barely talk. His voice was trembling, but was kind "Wh-where are we?" the boy asked.

"We are in Amestris"

"I-I see…" and then the boy lost consciousness one more time.

**Author's Note: **did you like it? Hope you did there will be more, please continue reading… also REVIEW PLEASE :3


	2. Missing Exorcist

**Author's Note: Sorry for being very late, its just that the stupid school gave me a lot of work so I was forced to do it -.- …. But I'm back! :3… Okay well I decided to take all your advices and now I'm improving my writing and things like that. I will try to post a new chapter every month…. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man neither Full Metal Alchemist. Please enjoy :3

**KEY:**

_**NEAH TALKING**_

_THOUGHTS_

NORMAL TALKING

**Chapter 2: Missing Exorcist**

Inspector Howard Link was walking from side to side in Komui's room full of papers.

"_Where the hell is Walker? He should be here already, it's been 3 days"_

Link's mind was about to explode. He was supposed to take care of Allen, and in one second the boy had disappeared without track. Leverrier was coming soon for Link's report, and the Crow didn't know what to do. Probably Leverrier will get mad at him and Walker will be accused of traitor one more time.

Komui Lee wasn't the opposite. He knew that if Allen didn't appeared, Central will start thinking worst things than what they already had.

"What do you think?" Link looked at Komui, the Supervisor was worried

"Well… there has to be a reason for his lateness. What was the last thing we knew about him?

"He had serious wounds and that he entered Ark" Link became more worried, he didn't want to think about the possibility of Allen being dead.

"Were you able to find him with the tracker?" Link asked Komui

"No we couldn't, we could only track him until he reach Germany after that nothing"

"What about his radio?"

"It has been turned off… do you think Allen-kun turned them off?"

"I don't think so… Walker knows that Central will became more suspicious of him, and well he doesn't have a reason to do it maybe someone must had turned it off… or at least that is what I think"

The two men became quiet thinking about the situation.

"What are we going to do about Inspector Leverrier?" Komui bite his tongue, he didn't want to say that, especially not in front of Leverrier's right hand.

"Maybe I can handle Inspector Leverrier, at least gain some time until you are able to find something about Walker" those words surprised Komui, he never thought Inspector Howard Link, will do something like lying to his superior to help someone that is under suspicion.

"That would be of great help, however we still…" he was interrupted by Reever that suddenly entered through the door

"Supervisor… quickly you need to come… Allen Walker´s radio is on" after this Link and Komui rushed to the door and into the science department.

Komui took something that looked like a microphone.

"Walker can you hear me?..." there was silence "Allen-kun are you there? Please answer"

"He-hello Komui-san" Allen's voice make everyone smile in relief, even Inspector Link.

"I sent Toma to look for you, but you weren't there. Where are you?"

"I-I am in Amestris"

"What? Really?

"Y-yes" Komui was happy to hear Allen's voice, however he had a bad feeling

"Allen-kun how did you got there?" There was a short pause.

"I don't know, I entered the Ark and thought of a place far away form the battle field and then when I woke up, I was in Amestris"

"I see… are you hurt?"

"Kind of… I was treated by some doctors"

"Okay… I'll send someone to look for you, please don't turn off the radio"

"Thank you Komui-san"

The call was ended. Komui looked at Reever.

"I want Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda in my office as soon as possible"

With that Link and Komui enter the chief's office. Reever called the three exorcists. They arrive a few minutes later. They didn't have an idea of what was happening.

"What is it nii-san, why did you call us?" the three were confused.

"I want you three to go and look for Allen-kun" Komui told them. He had serious and worried face. Link had the same expression, just that he was hiding it more than the Chinese man by his side.

"What?" Lenalee was scared.

"What do you mean Komui?" Lavi had his bookman face.

"Well, you see Allen-kun was suppose to have returned 3 days ago and…

"WHAT?" Lenalee and Lavi shouted at Komui while Kanda just tched.

"Why didn't you tell us? Allen-kun is lost! What if something bad had happened to him?" It was notorious Lenalee's fear.

"Don't worry he is fine. We were able to contact with him a while ago" Lenalee and Lavi left sigh of relief "I called you because we want this done in a very cautious way, we can't let Central know about this"

"What about him?" Kanda pointed at Link. The other two looked at the Crow cautiously.

"I'm staying here with Supervisor Lee to handle Inspector Leverrier, Walker will be in a lot of trouble if they found out he is missing."

Lenalee and Lavi showed a face of surprised, Kanda just looked at him, with still some suspicious in his eyes.

"So nii-san where is Allen-kun?"

"Guys have you ever heard about Amestris?" Lenalee and Kanda looked confused.

"Amestris? You mean that Amestris?" Lavi shouted with wide eyes.

"Yes that one… We don't know how he got there neither Allen-kun does, he said he had some injuries, so he can't move a lot. I want you to go there and get him back" the exorcist nodded.

"But, Komui remember that they don't like anyone entering their country" Lavi told the chief, Lenalee and Kanda looked confused.

"Yes we thought about it, and we called the leader and he gave us permission, but you need to enter and leave the same day. They will not allow more time. Your train will leave in two hours"

The three nodded. They were given a folder with the information about the mission and the country. They were heading to the door when the Komui stopped them.

"Guys, one more thing before you leave" the exorcist looked at him "Be very careful in that country, people might get a little aggressive event though we had permission form the leader"

The exorcists left the office. Komui looked at the Crow by his side.

"Do you think they'll be fine?" Komui was worried.

"They are the most powerful exorcist besides the Generals, they'll be fine"

Komui showed relief in his face. However, Inspector Howard Link was still worried. He knew something was not right. He felt like if this was going to be worse that what they had expected.

**Author's Note: did you like it? Hope you did :D again I'm sorry for being this late, but the stupid school and the good for nothing homework PLEASE REVIEW! :3**


	3. Amestris

**Author's Note: SURPRISE! there you go another chapter :3 ENJOYY!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man neither Full Metal Alchemist. Please enjoy :3

**KEY:**

_**NEAH TALKING**_

_THOUGHTS_

NORMAL TALKING

**Chapter 3: Amestris**

"_Amestris. I am in Amestris. Why Amestris of all the places in the world?" _those were the thoughts of the young white haired exorcist.

"_**Calm down nephew everything is going to be fine"**_

"_I know but it will be very difficult to get out of here, at least in one piece"_

He sat up in the bed and looked at the room. It definitely was a hospital room. He shivered. The last time he had been in a hospital that didn't belonged to the Order, the staff had tried to kill him because of his arm.

"_**Don't worry about it, they think that your arm might had been burned" **_Allen calmed down.

"_Hey, Neah did I missed something while I was unconscious?"_

"_**Well, not really I was able to hear very few stuff… they put some guards in the door… they fear the fact that you could be a spy from an enemy country… Oh! and they found your radio, I think they turn it off"**_

"_Thanks" _Allen looked all over the room and he finally saw what he was looking for.

In a small table there was his uniform and some of his stuff. He tried to stand but his body caused him pain. After some tries, he finally left the bed and trembling he walk to the table. He took his uniform. The jacket pants and shirt were torn and covered with blood in some places and his boots were full of dirt.

"_Hey Neah… how long have I been unconscious?"_

"_**A day"**_

"_I think I must contact the Order, they might be worried" _he left the uniform in the table and took the radio. However when he was about to use it, the door opened.

He left the radio quickly in the table and turn around. In front of him was a man with black hair and eyes, a blond woman with brown eyes next to him.They were looking at him with surprised and wary eyes. They didn't expect him to be already awake. Allen straight himself and looked at them. He noticed the women and man uniforms.

"_**They are from the army" **_Neah concluded.

"_Oh great… we are going to have more problems getting out of here"_

"_**Maybe I could talk to them" **_

"_You crazy we cannot do that!"_

"_**I know, just kidding"**_

Allen was about to answer to his uncle's stupid joke, when the door was opened one more time. He saw a huge silver armor.

"_There's something strange with it"_

"_**More than the fact that is huge walking armor?"**_

"_Yes, but I don't know… It feels like if no one was inside of it"_

Then Allen noticed another person in the room. It was a small person with black pants and a red jacket. He had golden hair and eyes. _"Just like the Noah" _

…

EDWARD'S POV

The first thing I saw when entering the room was a teenager of about 15 years old standing in the middle of the room. The boy had pure white hair and silver grey eyes. He was skinny and short for his age, but taller than me. Then I notice that a red scar went down from his left eye all the way down to the cheek.

"_What happened to him?"_

I noticed the boy's eyes looking at me with curiosity. I felt anger raised in my body.

"_He better not be thinking about my height" _I felt Al's hand on my shoulder, I calm down _"What was his name?... Alec Walrus?… no, no that wasn't… Allen?... YES!... Allen Walker"_

"I see that you are awake" Mustang said. I looked up. The boy nodded.

"Who are you?" he asked.

…

ALLEN'S POV.

I saw how the four people in front of me got tense.

"_**They really don't want to tell you"**_

"_That is obvious, Neah….Stop talking"_

"Colonel Roy Mustang" the black haired answer, he expected my reaction. He was cautious. I smiled at him kindly.

"Nice to meet you, Colonel… Thanks for saving me"

"_**They truly didn't expect those words from you" **_Neah laughed at their surprised faces.

"… Your welcome…" Colonel Mustang answer. The golden-haired guy sent me a look full of distrust.

"Well, then" the woman talked, I looked at her "You said your name was Allen right?" I nodded "Okay, Allen do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?"

I felt my body becoming tense "… Sure…" I smiled. _"NEAH! What I am going to do? I can't tell them anything"_

"_**Don't worry Allen, just deny everything saying that you don't remember how you get here and they might leave alone"**_

"Okay then… from where do you come?"

"England"

"How did you get here, Allen?"

"I don't know" I tried to sound the most innocent and confused as possible. However the little boy didn't believed me.

"What do you mean?" he was a good observer. _"Damn it"_

"That I don't know, I just remember being in a field and then everything went black and I woke up here" he still didn't believe me

"_**We really are in big trouble" **_

"_Shut up"_

"Do you remember what you were doing before everything went black?" the Colonel asked.

"Not really, I just remember a field"

"Okay and do you remember something else, maybe your family"

"No" everyone looked at me with suspicion. The golden-haired boy pointed to the table behind me.

"What about those clothes? You came with them"

"I don't remember anything just a field, then black, and then I woke up here"

"_**We are in a big trouble. They will not let us out"**_

…

EDWARD'S POV

I didn't believe anything he was telling us. If he was lying he was a very bad one. But if he was telling the truth he was definitely very stupid. His face looked like if he was hiding something.

"So since you don't remember anything" Mustang began talking, the boy looked at him "Maybe you should stay here. At least until your wounds are healed"

The boy tensed. He looked at him nervously.

"…Sure…" he definitely didn't want to stay here. He was hiding something.

"Since you are staying, you will need someone to be with you and we have the perfect person for you" the boy tensed a little more. I smirk. The boy looked at me nervously.

"_Poor guy. He will have to deal with Mayor Armstrong"_

…

ALLEN'S POV

"_Great someone is going to take care of me. This will be more difficult and I still need to call the Headquarters"_

"_**Maybe if you give the excuse of going to change or during the shower"**_

"_Neah you really think that they will leave me alone. They will find the way of watching me the 24 hours"_

I saw the golden-haired boy smiling.

"_Oh no. This is bad he is smiling"_

"_**Calm down. The fact that he is smiling it doesn't mean is bad"**_

"Your keeper will be Fullmetal" he pointed to the golden-haired boy.

"_**Correction. It is bad"**_

The boy's expression changed and I tensed. He wasn't expecting that.

"_Why does this continue getting worst?"_

…

EDWARD'S POV

I froze the moment Mustang stopped talking. WHY THE HECK DID I HAVE TO ACT AS A BABYSITTER!

"Excuse me?" Mustang looked at me with a smirk of his face.

"What you just hear, Fullmetal. You will take care of Mr. Walker" I looked at the boy. He was tensed.

"And why me, Colonel Bastard?" I was definitely mad. I was about to punch Mustang, but Al stopped.

"Brother"

"Put me down Al. I'm going to kick his ass right now!"

"Fullmetal, let's talk outside" Mustang looked to Allen with an apologizing look "Please excuse us" he nodded.

Al dragged me outside. Hawkeye and Mustang followed next.

"You crazy Mustang?" I shouted after they closed the door.

"Not at all Fullmetal. We need to keep this kid under vigilance. He could be lying which is the most probable"

"But why me? Why not Major Armstrong or Lieutenant Havoc?"

"Because you are a State Alchemist, and because this kid hides something. You need to me him trust you. He will probably trust someone of his age than one older" I looked at Mustang. I will definitely kick his ass one of this days.

"Fine!" Mustang smiled.

"Now go there and try to take as much information as you can. Alphonse can go with you. I want you to report to my office every night. Also I want you to come every morning" he started walking towards the exit "Good luck, Fullmetal"

I looked at him with anger.

"One of this days I will definitely kick his ass"

"Brother don't be rude" I looked at Al "Let's get inside, Allen must be waiting"

I nodded and opened the door.

…

ALLEN'S POV

"_Neah stop laughing" _I told him angrily.

He hadn't stop laughing since we saw the golden-haired boy's face when he knew he will have to take care of me.

"_**Sorry, sorry. But it was funny"**_

"_No it wasn't" _I rolled my eyes _"More importantly… what are we gonna to do? If this kid is going to watch us we would not be able to get out of here"_

"_**I know I know. We will think of something"**_

I walked to the table again. I took my uniform and had another looked at it. It could definitely not wear them. Then the door opened. I turn around. It was the golden-haired boy and the armor.

"Ehm.. hi" the armor told me. He was shy. "Nice to meet you. My name is Alphonse Elric."

Alphonse pushed the golden-haired boy to the front. He looked at me with a distrustful look.

"I'm Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist and Al's big brother" they both looked at me waiting for my reaction. I just smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Allen Walker"

**Author's Note: I made it the faster I could, hope you enjoy it! :D REVIEW! :3**


	4. Hiding Something

**Author's Note: And there you go another chapter :3 ENJOYY!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man neither Full Metal Alchemist. Please enjoy :3

**KEY:**

_**NEAH TALKING**_

_THOUGHTS_

NORMAL TALKING

**Chapter 4: Hiding Something**

"I don't believe a word he says" Edward Elric walked furiously in the halls.

"Brother don't be rude. Maybe he really doesn't remember"

"C'mon Al, have you ever seen his face when he answers a question. He is completely nervous!"

"Brother, he woke up with horrible wounds in an unknown place, and he doesn't remembers a thing. Of course he is nervous"

"Still, I think he is hiding something" Ed was not a good mood. Al sighed.

They had been taking care of Allen for 2 days. Edward had tried to make him talk, but Allen continued telling them that he didn't remember. Mustang had been pressuring him for the information. For not mentioning the amount of food he was able to eat.

"Maybe I should make him remember" Ed said touching his automail.

"Brother!" Al shouted at his brother.

"What? It could help"

Then they heard a scream, coming from the way of Allen's room. The brothers looked at each other and ran to the place.

**MOMENTS EARLIER…**

A teenage girl with blond hair and blue eyes entered the Central Headquarters.

"_I wonder where Ed and Al are"_ Winry walked to Colonel Mustang's office, when she heard two officers talking.

"Did you heard about the kid?" one said.

"You mean the one that appeared with a lot of injuries and is right now in the hospital?"

"Yes that one, I heard the he only have about 15 years and a strange arm"

Winry froze. _"15 years… Strange arm… Injuries!"_ She ran to the exit and took a taxi.

"Where do I take you, miss?"

"To the hospital please" she told the driver. _"Please Ed be okay"_

They arrived to the hospital and Winry left the car. She asked for the room and ran to it.

…

Allen had just cut the connection with Komui. He looked to some of the clothes the Elric brothers had gotten him. He took out the hospital shirt.

"_**Why do you change, they won't let you out"**_

"_Didn't you heard, Edward? Colonel Mustang wants to talk to me so they are taking me for a day, I'll be back at night"_

"_**Ah! I forgot it" **_

Allen rolled his eyes and took the white long sleeved shit. But when he was about to put it on. The door suddenly opened. He turned around and saw a blond girl.

"ED!" she shouted when.

She blushed and screamed when she realized that the person that was in front of her wasn't the one she was looking for.

"SORRY!" she apologized and closed the door.

"_**Who was she?"**_

"_Who knows" _Allen put his shirt on.

**THE PRESENT**

Ed and Al reached Allen's room and saw Winry in the floor completely blushed, breathing hardly.

"Winry?" she looked at them, and hugged Ed. "W-Winry?" Ed shouted and then she hit him with a wrench. "HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Because you made me do a horrible thing!" she shouted.

"What do you mean?" Al asked her. Winry blushed.

"I arrived today in the morning to the Headquarters and I heard two persons talking about a boy in the hospital of about 15 years, strange arm and horrible injuries. And well… I panicked. I thought it was you Ed, so I ran to the hospital room. But when I opened the door, I saw a white-haired boy instead" She hit Edward with her wrench and then hugged him. "Don't scare me like you idiot"

"I'm fine, Win" he hugged her too.

The door opened and Allen came out. Winry looked at him and blushed. Allen looked to the three persons confused.

"Hi, Allen" Al said.

"…Hi" he looked at Winry and Ed who were still hugging each other "Maybe I should wait inside" he closed the door.

Winry and Ed looked at each other, and blushed. They broke the embrace and look at opposite directions. Al giggled.

"Any way… who is he?"

"He is the injured boy that appeared in the headquarters. Mustang wants me and Al to keep an eye on him"

"Oh okay. Then maybe I should, I'll check you automail later"

"Nah don't worry. We'll take you to the inn. Colonel Bastard wants to talk to him"

"A-are you sure?" Winry blushed

"Yes"

They opened the door and saw Allen looking at the window. He turned and looked to them.

"Allen, are you ready?"

"Yes"

The walked out of the hospital, and enter a car. Ed in the front, next to the conductor, Winry sat in the left window and Allen between she and Alphonse.

"Ehm… we haven't present each other, I'm Allen Walker" Allen looked to Winry.

"H-hi… I'm Winry Rockbell"

"Nice to meet you Ms. Rockbell" Allen smiled to Winry and she blushed.

"J-just call me Winry… S-sorry for e-entering y-your r-room"

"Don't worry, it was an accident"

Allen smiled once more and Winry looked to the other side, blushing. Edward, who was hearing everything and looking at it through the mirror, got angry.

"_He better not do anything to Winry"_

…

They stopped the car in front of the military offices' building. Ed took the lead, Winry walked after him, Allen following her and Al at the end. They were going to enter when a strange sound was heard.

It was like a metallic screech, like those of the clocks. Ed and Winry looked back and what they saw shocked them.

It was Allen. His left eye was black with red circles inside. He had two clocks parts spinning around, one big one covering the eye and a smaller one on top of the other.

Allen tried to cover his eye with his eye, but they had already seen it.

"Allen?"

Al tried to talk to Allen, but before the white-haired teen could respond, they heard an explosion.

They looked to the city and gasped. There were some strange machines in the sky. They were round and big, with something like a clown head and guns shooting to everywhere.

"Akuma" Allen said.

**Author's Note: liked it? Hope you did :D please continue reading I'm already working on the next chapter :B PLEASE REVIEW! :3**

**p.d. If you like Vocaloid, -Man and my stories you can read my new story which is a crossover between those two (Vocaloid and -Man) … read it, it's really nice :3**


	5. Cover Blown

**Author's Note: another chapter guys! :3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man neither Full Metal Alchemist. Please enjoy :3

**KEY:**

_**NEAH TALKING**_

_THOUGHTS_

NORMAL TALKING

**Chapter 5: Cover Blown**

ALLEN'S POV

I felt my eye activate. I tried to cover it, but they had already seen it. The three of them was looking at me with shocked faces.

"Allen?" Al called me. An explosion was heard.

"Akuma" I said. I looked to Edward and Winry and turned around. "Innocence Activate"

…

EDWARD'S POV

I closed my eyes when a light surrounded Allen. When I opened them again, I found myself speechless.

Allen had a silver cape, with a silver mask in his neck. His hair seemed to be pulled back, letting his scar completely to view. It was an upside down pentagon that then went down to the end of his cheek.

"Crown Clown" he said

I saw how the mask covered his eyes and jumped to the air, moving at high speed toward the weird machines. Allen step on top of one, and raised his left hand. My eyes wide when I saw that it was a set of large and sharp claws instead of fingers. He destroyed the machine and moved to the others, destroying them too.

More machines continued to arrive, shooting everywhere and destroying Central. They seemed to be chasing the people, shooting their bullets to them. Then I saw how the bullets hit a civilian, making him become dust.

Al and I looked at each other. We both clapped our hands and put them in the floor. I made a cannon and shot to the machines, as Al did the same. However the machines got no scratches.

Colonel Mustang and his team came out. They started shooting with their guns too, but with the same result.

"Fullmetal what is happening?" Colonel Bastard asked.

"I don't know! Those fucking things appeared from nowhere and…

Just then a machine turned in our direction, its guns aiming at us. It shot. I felt my heart stopped beating when the bullet was sent in Winry's direction.

"WINRY!" I shouted.

I run to where she was and covered her with my body. I heard Al and everyone shouting at me. I saw the bullet coming at full speed, I hugged Winry and closed my eyes, waiting for the hit.

But it never came.

…

ALLEN'S POV

I saw how an akuma shot towards Winry. Edward ran to her, protecting her with his body. I threw myself towards them, successfully covering them with Crown Clown, before the bullet did.

Ed and Winry looked at me with surprised eyes. I smiled at them.

"Get inside the building, this is vey dangerous. One hit and you'll die"

"W-what are t-those things?" Winry had tears running down her cheeks.

"Akumas, killing machines. Now enter the building"

"Brother!" Alphonse ran toward Ed and Winry, and hugged them.

I turned to Colonel Mustang and a group of people I didn't knew.

"Those things" I said pointing to their guns "will not work against Akuma. Take the civilians inside and stay there. It's very dangerous for you to stay here"

I turned around and jumped to air.

…

EDWARD'S POV

I hugged Winry, as she hide her face in my chest, still scared. Al was by my side, watching in amusement how Allen continued destroying those good-for-nothing machines.

"Fullmetal" I looked at Mustang "I want that boy in my office, as soon as the machines are destroyed"

He helped his team moved the civilians inside. I looked one more time to Allen, watching in surprise how the machines disappeared in big amounts as the minutes passed.

Finally he finished. I saw how his mask and cape disappear. His hand and eye becoming normal again. He turned around and looked at us. I made him a sign to come and he did. He looked nervous while walking to us.

He set himself in front of us. His face was expressionless.

"Please come with us, Allen" Al told him, Allen nodded. He and Al entered the building.

"Winry lets go inside" and we followed them.

**Author's Note: like it? PLEASE REVIEW! :3**

**P.d. I'm writing another crossover, its about Vocaloid and -Man, so…. if you like those two I hope you give it an opportunity :3**


	6. Announcement

**GUYS WE NEED YOUR HELP AND SOON!**

Starting in June 4th 2012 the administrators of Fanfiction will be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Some of us think is unfair since this is suppose to be a free site were everyone can express themselves. Many had already some of their fics cancelled. We hope this can help. Please sign up. Thanks

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Midnight-Kitsune11

Sammi117

Marinne Karneval


	7. Searching For The Exorcist

**Author's Note: another chapter guys :D Hey guys this update is to celebrate that I'm finally on vacations :3 ENJOYY!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man neither Full Metal Alchemist. Please enjoy :3

**KEY:**

_**NEAH TALKING**_

_THOUGHTS_

NORMAL TALKING

**Chapter 6: Searching for the Exorcist**

They were in a train compartment towards Amestris. Kanda was silent as always, with his eyes shut. Lenalee was looking outside the window. And Lavi was silent, thinking.

"Lavi" the mentioned one looked at the girl by his side and smiled at her.

"Do you think Allen-kun is okay?" Lavi's smile dropped a little.

"Of course he is, I mean he contacted the Order"

"But what if he is seriously hurt or worst?" Lavi didn't knew what to answer

"Tch. Why are you so worried about the moyashi? Moyashi is like a fucking cockroach, it cannot be killed easily"

"Yuu-chan is right. He is safe" Lavi smiled one more time.

"Don't call me by my name Baka Usagi" Kanda looked at him completely angry.

"I think you are right" Lenalee smiled. She continued to look through the window. After a few minutes she talked again.

"Lavi" she called again.

"Yes?" he smiled at her one more time.

"Why did you looked surprised when nii-san mentioned Amestris? Isn't it just a place?"

Lavi's smiles disappeared. Kanda looked at him, with no expression shown in his face. Lenalee looked at him confused and Lavi looked at his two companions nervously.

"That place is not like not like the normal countries we know" Lavi finally said after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" Lenalee looked more confused.

"A thousand years ago, a group of countries separated and hide from the rest of the world. Amestris was one of them. They never mentioned the reasons"

"Why would they hide from the world and keep the reasons as a fucking secret?" Kanda asked him, annoyed.

"I don't know. Only the Bookman knows about it, but Gramps doesn't want to tell me"

They stayed in silence the rest of the trip. Kanda closed his eyes and felt asleep. Lenalee looked outside the window and then felt asleep. However, Lavi stayed in silence, thinking.

"_Amestris eh? I wonder what is waiting for us when we arrive there"_

**Author's Note: Sorry if this is a short chapter, but well I hope you had enjoyed it :B I know you were expecting to know about Allen, but I thought that maybe I should talk about our favorite exorcist PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'm already working on the next chapter so probably you wont have to wait a lot to read… byee…please review! :3**


	8. The Exorcist

**Author's Note: First of all I know I had been making my chapters a little short and I apologize for that :( I'll try making them longer :)… getting to the good stuff :3 there you go another chapter :3 ENJOYY!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man neither Full Metal Alchemist. Please enjoy :3

**KEY:**

_**NEAH TALKING**_

_THOUGHTS_

NORMAL TALKING

**Chapter 7: The Exorcist**

Edward and Alphonse took Allen to Colonel Mustang's office. When they opened the door, Allen found many different persons in the room he didn't knew. There was Colonel Mustang in his desk, and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye by his side. But there was also Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, Second Lieutenant Heymens Breda and Warrant Officer Vato Falman.

"Hello Allen, please sit down" Colonel Mustang told him, pointing to the couch in front if his desk. Allen nodded and did as he was told.

When Allen sat down, he was able to see that the people around him had wary faces.

"_We are in trouble. Neah, what are we going to do?"_

"_**Calm down Allen. We'll think of something"**_

"So… would you mind explaining what had just happened?" Colonel Mustang's tone was serious.

Allen gulped and looked at everyone in the room. Everyone's eyes on him. He put his head down, letting his hair cover his eyes.

"W-what do you want to know?"

"How about why are you here?" Mustang's tone was not polite anymore. Allen gulped one more time and looked up.

"_**We are in a big shit"**_

"I don't k…"

"Don't give me that fucking shit!" Edward's tone was furious "You already told us that and really you are not in position of lying!" Al put a hand on his shoulder, but Ed didn't calm down. Allen looked at him.

"I don't know. I finished fighting with a big amount of akumas and I got wounded. I entered the Ark to go home, but instead I ended here"

"What is the Ark?" Hawkeye asked him. Allen tensed.

"_**Shit"**_

Allen gulped "I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"I was told not to talk about it" they looked at him confused

"Who told you that?" Colonel Mustang was serious. Allen lowered his head.

"My superiors" that shocked everyone.

"Superiors?"

"Yes"

"Why would you have superiors?" Havoc asked him.

"Because I'm an exorcist" they looked at Allen confused.

"_**Now they'll probably think that you are a kid that escaped from a mental asylum"**_

"_Neah shut up!"_

"Exorcist? You mean those crazy bastards that enter the houses saying that there are demons inside and take them away" Edward was almost laughing.

"No… I fight those things you saw today. They are called akumas"

Ed's funny expression disappeared and everyone looked at Allen. Silence felt on the room.

"Em…what are the akumas?" Al's tone was nervous. Allen looked at him.

"Akumas are machines that kill humans to become more powerful. The ones that you saw today are Level Ones. Their guns shoot bullets with a poison that transforms the person into dust" Allen made a pause and looked to the persons in front of him.

The four men looked scared. Mustang and Hawkeye were serious, but with some surprise in their eyes. Edward had wide eyes, and Alphonse was looking at Allen shocked.

"Normal weapons cannot kill akumas" he continued "only Innocence can. Innocence is a substance that only certain people can use. Those persons are called accommodators or Exorcists"

"So… that cape, mask and claws you had were your Innocence?" Ed asked him. Allen nodded.

"But what about your eye?" Alphonse asked him

"My left eye is able to detect the akumas, when is activated it looks that way"

They looked at him, still some disbelief in their eyes.

"_**We definitely won't get out of here"**_

Allen looked at the people in front of him. Ed was thinking silently with a serious face, Al was looking at his brother. Mustang was thinking with his eyes closed. Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery were looking at him and whispering among them. And Hawkeye was looking at him quietly.

Allen lowered his head, looking at his hands. After some minutes that felt like hours, Mustang cleared his throat, making him lift his head. The room went silence and everyone looked at the black-haired Colonel.

"I decided that I believe in your words"

Allen looked at him with wide eyes and then smiled. The five members of his team looked at him surprised, Alphonse as well. And Edward was completely astonished.

"_**Thank God!"**_

"Than…" Allen began, but was cut off.

"But that doesn't mean that you are free to leave" Mustang's smiled disappeared.

"Eh?"

**Author's Note: Like it? Hope you did :D please review! I'll see you next time I'll try to update soon :p sooo until next time see yaa! :3**


	9. Three Favors

**Author's Note: Just like I promise this chapter is longer :3 please enjoy it :D and I think I forgot to tell you but this story is based on Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man neither Full Metal Alchemist. Please enjoy :3

**KEY:**

_**NEAH TALKING**_

_THOUGHTS OR RADIO CONVERSATIONS_

NORMAL TALKING

**Chapter 8: Three Favors**

"I decided that I believe in your words"

Allen looked at him with wide eyes and then smiled. The five members of his team looked at him surprised, Alphonse as well. And Edward was completely astonished.

"_**Thank God!"**_

"Than…" Allen began, but was cut off.

"But that doesn't mean that you are free to leave" Mustang's smiled disappeared.

"Eh?"

"What you just heard. I believe the thing about the Akumas and you being an exorcist, but I can't just simply set you free when those things are out there in the city so… would you mind staying here?"

Allen looked at him.

"O-okay" Mustang gave him a smile full of satisfaction "But…"

"But what?" Mustang asked him, his smile disappearing one more time.

"Em… I need to tell my supervisor, Komui-san, that I'll have to stay here…"

"Oh! no problem. You can use my phone to call you supervisor"

"Sorry, but that won't work. I need my radio"

"Why won't they work? You guys don't have telephones?" Ed asked.

"Of course we do. But we have something like a private number and we can only communicate with the HQ using radios"

"I understand, you may use it"

"I need to go for it. I left it in the hospital"

"Fine, Edward will take you there"

They left the room and went to the hospital. The journey was silence, until Ed spoke.

"What were those scars?" Allen looked at him. Edward was looking outside the window.

"Eh?"

"Don't play fool" Ed turned to face Allen "I mean those scars you had on your body, the doctor said you already had them before coming here"

Allen stood there looking at him, remembering all his battles. His hair covered his eyes.

"Those marks are what you get for being an Exorcist"

Ed looked at him shocked "You mean… those scars… are of…"

"Battles as an exorcist" Allen lowered his head _"And before being one"_

"Just how old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"Aren't you young to be an exorcist?" Ed was shocked

Allen looked at him, sadness showing in his eyes "When you are compatible with Innocence, the Order doesn't care about your age, condition or whatever; they forced you to be an exorcist" Ed looked at him surprise.

"And you?" Allen asked lifting his head.

"What about me?"

"How old are you? You look very young to be in the military"

"I'm fifteen… it's complicated"

Allen nodded but didn't asked for more. They stayed in silence all the way to the hospital. When they arrived to Allen's hospital room. They entered and Allen went for his radio.

"Got it" Ed nodded and they returned to Mustang's office.

They opened and everyone was in silence working. Al was in the couch reading a magazine, but turned around when the door opened.

"Brother, Allen you are back" Mustang looked at them.

"You got the radio?"

"Yes" he put it in his ear and turned it on "Komui-san?"

"_Hi Allen-kun!" _Ed heard a happy voice through the radio _"Is everything okay?"_

"Yes" Allen smiled "But…"

"_But what?...DON'T TELL ME SOME SLIPPERY OCTUPUSES DARE TO TOUCH MY SWEET LENALEE!" _

Allen threw the radio to the floor as Komui shouted. The eight amestrians sweat-dropped. Allen took the radio from the floor.

"N-no Komui-san, Lenalee and the others haven't arrive"

With these the five soldiers, two alchemists and the armor alarmed.

"_Oh…well in that case… what happened? Any problems?" _Komui had a happy tone.

"Actually yes… Akumas appeared"

"_How many?" _Komui became serious, surprising the soldiers and armor.

"They were about twenty, luckily only Level Ones"

"_Any Noah?"_

"Not yet, but if akumas are here, probably them too"

"_I understand… seems that you will have to stay there, I'll need to talk to the Fuhrer to get his permission for…"_

"That will not be necessary" this time Mustang spoke, Allen looked at him.

"_Allen-kun who is that?" _Mustang took the radio from Allen.

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang. You must be Allen's supervisor"

"_Indeed, Supervisor Komui Lee. Head Chief of the European Brach… I understand that akumas had appeared in your city, right?"_

"Yes, they had. I asked Allen to stay here until the akumas leave Amestris alone. Do you agree?"

"_Yes, I do. Just for you to know Colonel, I sent three more exorcists. They should be arriving in two more days"_

"Thank you that will be of great help"

"_It's not a problem, but Colonel I would like to ask you three favors. Are you okay with it?"_

"Depends on what you ask me, but I'll listen to them"

"_Okay. First, please listen to everything the exorcists tell you to do. The things you will have to face aren't easy to deal with. Ask Allen-kun about akumas, it's better for you to know about them"_

"That sounds easy. I'll do it"

"_Good. Second… please take care of those four. They are not just ones of our best exorcists but here in the Order we consider them family"_

Mustang was taken back with those words. "I'll try my best sir"

"_I'm happy you will. Now the third and the most important one…" _

"Oh no… here he comes" Allen covered his ears. They looked at him confused.

"_IF ANY OF YOU SLIPPERY OCTUPUSES DARE TO TOUCH MY DEAR, SWEET LENALEE I WILL SEND KOMURIN AFTER YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"_

Mustang, just like Allen, threw the radio to the floor and covered his ears. They looked at Allen shocked. He could only smile and scratch his cheek embarrassed. Mustang took the radio one more time.

"_**Your boss surely knows how to yell" **_Allen smiled.

"I will take measures so nobody will dare to touch Ms. Lenalee"

"_Well in that case… Good luck. Goodbye Allen-kun" _he said with his cheery voice again.

"Bye Komui-san" Allen turn-off the radio and looked at the soldiers and armor. He smiled.

"Who's Lenalee?" Hawkeye asked.

"Komui-san's little sister"

"Why did he yelled like that?" Al asked.

"Let's say that he has a sister-complex. He protects Lenalee a lot, so whenever a boy tries to talk to her…" Allen stopped "well is better if you don't know" Allen shivered remembering when Komurin II tried to kill him.

"I see... Allen I have to ask you something?" the Colonel became serious. "Why did your chief, had already sent exorcist to here?"

Allen tensed. He saw that everyone was looking at him. He looked down.

"I called him yesterday"

"Why?" Mustang's tone wasn't polite. Allen gulped.

"I need to leave this place. I knew that if akumas sensed my Innocence, they'll probably come here, which they had already done. Komui-san asked your Fuhrer's permission for them to enter a few hours and then I would leave with them. But things had changed so I will have to stay here"

The room stayed in silence for a moment. Allen lifted his head.

"Okay… it's better if you go now. We need to get some rest. You will stay in the hospital. Tomorrow Alphonse and Edward will get you. I want to know more about the akumas. Okay?"

Allen nodded. Then the three teens left the room. Al and Ed talked between them as Allen talked with his uncle.

"_What is it Neah?"_

"_**Allen we can't definitely stay here"**_

"_Why?"_

"_**Because if akumas are here, it means the Noah and the Earl too, and they'll be probably looking for us, which is only going to cause more problems to these people"**_

"_That is actually a good reason"_

"_**Fine, forget it. But I do have another good reason"**_

"_Which is?"_

"_**Something is wrong with this city"**_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**While we were outside, fighting the akumas, I felt something evil underground"**_

"_Neah you were probably sensing the akumas or maybe the Noah. There's nothing to worry"_

"_**But Allen…"**_

"_Neah, calm down. You are just being paranoid. Everything will be fine"_

"…_**Fine…"**_

**Author's Note: Well… what do you think? Is it good or bad? Please let me know with a review! :3 see you next time byee!**


	10. Allen's Dangerous Pet

**Author's Note: Hi guys I'm back :3 so I want to thank to all those people that review my story I'm really happy :) now to the good stuff… please enjoy the chapter with popcorn, soda, gummy bears or whatever you want :D**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man neither Full Metal Alchemist. Please enjoy :3

**KEY:**

_**NEAH TALKING**_

_THOUGHTS_

NORMAL TALKING

**Chapter 9: Allen's Dangerous Pet**

The next day in Colonel Mustang's office…

"_Neah, do you know where Timcanpy is?_

"_**No, I haven't seen him"**_

Allen looked everywhere in the room, ignoring what Mustang was telling him.

"Allen, is everything okay?" Al asked. Allen didn't look at him.

"Em… yes" Allen looked at Mustang "Sorry Colonel what did you say?"

"That if you could…"

But Mustang was cut off by the sound of the two guards screaming in the halls. Everyone in the room froze.

"_**Shit they found us"**_

"_Just what we needed. Who will be this time? Road or Tyki?"_

"_**Mmm… probably Road… remember that she loves playing with her victims"**_

Edward and Allen were the first ones to stand up and open the door. The other seven stayed in their places.

But there was no Noah as Allen thought. The two guards were running in circles, with their arms on the air like if they were running from something.

"What the…" Ed was cut off when something crashed to his face "Aaaaah! What the fuck is this thing?"

"Fullmetal?"

Mustang and the others were looking with incredulous faces at Edward. Edward was running in the circles with his hands in his face. Allen was looking at him with his mouth open.

"Don't stay there like idiots!" he shouted as he continued running in circles "GET THIS SHIT FROM ME!"

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted to his brother "Brother, calm down!" he said as he chased his brother.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THERE IS SOMETHING BITING MY NOSE!

"_Biting his nose?"_

"_**Don't you think this could be…"**_

"TIMCANPY!" Allen shouted, calling everyone's attention.

The eight amestrians looked at him like if he was insane. Edward stopped running, but Al crashed on his back, making Ed fly to the wall.

"Timcanpy, come here" something flew to Allen's hands

"Allen, what is that?" Al asked as he moved closer.

"This is Timcanpy" he said as he opened his hands.

Nobody in the room could believe their eyes with the thing that was in front of them. In Allen's hands there was a small golden ball with wings, four small legs and a cross in the front.

Everyone moved from their places and went to see the strange little ball.

"What kind of animal is it?" Fuery asked.

"He is not an animal. He is a golem" he said as he pet Timcanpy.

"A what?" Breda looked at him confused, well everyone did.

"A golem. Is like a telephone for communicating with other exorcist or the HQ, also Tim is able to record everything that happens where he is"

"Interesting" Fuery said, adjusting his glasses.

They looked at Timcanpy, now with more interest.

"He is cute" Al said shyly "Can I hold him?" Allen smiled.

"Sure" Tim flew to Al's hands "But be careful. He likes biting people"

"SURE HE DOES!"

Ed walked to them with a very angry face. Mustang and the others laugh, as they saw Edward's red nose.

"Jajaja…. Really Fullmetal you can't even deal with a little thing like this"

"SHUT UP!" he looked at Al, who was giggling as Timcanpy flew around him "I don't understand why you are treating him like a pet, Al"

"But, Brother, he is cute"

"Cute? Look at what he did to my nose! That shit is as horrible as an old woman wearing a bikini"

Then Timcanpy stopped moving and turned to Ed.

"_**This is going to be great"**_

"You shouldn't have said that, Edward" Allen sigh.

The Fullmetal Alchemist looked at the Exorcist confused. Al gasped when suddenly Timcanpy flew furiously toward Edward. Showing his small, round and sharp teeth. When he reached Ed, Tim went to his right leg and began chewing it.

"AAAAHH! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!" he fell to the floor and lift his leg as he tried to get free from Timcanpy's teeth.

Neah laugh uncontrollably. Al tried to help his brother, but Timcanpy wouldn't stop. The other six were looking with shock painted on their faces the scene in front of them.

"_Neah this isn't funny"_

"_**Jajaja. Of course it is. JAJAJAJA!"**_

"Tim stop!"

Neah continued laughing as Timcanpy continued with his attack. Allen tried calling his golem just to find it was useless. The four male amestrians tried to help Edward, but Tim attacked them too.

Finally Allen lost his patience.

"SHUT UP!" this made everyone stopped what they were doing. Timcanpy looked at him, still attached to Al's hair. Even Neah did. "TIMCANPY COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The golden golem left Al's hair and moved to where his master was. Looking down, showing that he was ashamed. Allen took him in his hands.

"Haven't I told you not to attack people?" The golem nodded, surprising the other eight "Good, now apologize" pointing to the people in front of them.

Timcanpy moved to where his victims were. They ran to a corner in the room, and looked at him with terrified faces. He looked to the floor. The six victims looked at him confused and looked at Allen.

"He is sorry for attacking you" he said with a smiled.

"I-its o-okay" Al managed to say, the others nodded.

Tim grinned at them showing his sharp teeth. He flew back to Allen and nestled on his hair.

"Sorry about his behavior" Allen scratched his cheek embarrassed and laughed nervously.

"Are all golems like him?" Havoc asked with some fear, as he looked at Tim, who was chewing Allen's white hair.

"Eh? Oh no. Tim is special, my master modified him" Allen smiled with some sadness.

"_I wonder where you are Master"_

Mustang cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"If you don't mind, I would like to know more about the akumas"

"Oh yes, yes. Sorry" Allen smiled "What should I begin with?"

"How are they made?" Ed asked.

Allen's face lost his smile and was replaced with his poker face. However his eyes were sad and angry.

"Akumas are created with three things…"

But he was interrupted by an explosion in the street.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was not what you guys expected but I wanted to include Timcanpy :( I promise the next chapter will be better… please review…**


	11. Alike

**Author's Note: sorry for the long wait but… guess what?... THIS IS THE TENTH CHAPTER! I'm so happy, I want to thank the ones that left a review for me :3 and for the question that one of you asked me… this story occurs after they find Timothy but before they shoot Cross and has nothing to do with the storyline of DGM nor of FMAB (yes I'm using Brotherhood)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man neither Full Metal Alchemist. Please enjoy :3

**KEY:**

_**NEAH TALKING**_

_THOUGHTS_

NORMAL TALKING

**Chapter 10: Alike**

"If you don't mind, I would like to know more about the akumas"

"Oh yes, yes. Sorry" Allen smiled "What should I begin with?"

"How are they made?" Ed asked.

Allen's face lost his smile, he gulped.

"Akumas are created with three things…"

But he was interrupted by an explosion in the street. Fire was seen through the windows. After a few minutes, the screams of the civilians were heard.

The nine persons in the room, stood up and quickly move to outside the building. Mustang turned to see Allen, his eye not activated.

"Akumas?" he asked.

"No" he looked to the street, people were running. _"What do you think Neah? Are the Noah behind this?"_

"_**No. If they were attacking, they would had entered the Colonel's office"**_

"Colonel!" Allen looked at a young soldier, who was running in their direction.

"What is it, Private?"

"It's Scar, Sir"

Mustang turned his head and gritted his teeth. Allen looked in the same direction as he. There was a man with sunglasses, and white hair. Black pants, white shirt and light brown coat.

Just as he showed himself, the soldiers and Mustang's team shot at him. A red light surrounded one of his arms, then he placed it in the ground. The ground exploded.

"He is dangerous! EVERYONE STAY BACK!" Mustang shouted

Allen saw how Edward ran after Scar.

"Who is he, Colonel?" Allen asked, looking at the white-haired man.

"His name is Scar. He is a State Alchemist killer" Mustang looked at him "He is extremely dangerous. What you saw right now, is a small part of what he can do" he turned around as looking for something "Where's Fullmetal?"

"He ran after Scar, Sir" Hawkeye answered.

"Allen, Alphonse it's better if you stay here… Allen? Alphonse? Where are they?"

Mustang saw Allen running after Al to where Edward and Scar were fighting.

"These kids…" he sighed furiously.

…**..**

EDWARD'S POV

Scar. That bastard. I followed him through the park in front of the Headquarters. He would not be able to escape. Not this time. He stopped and looked at me.

"So we face each other again… Are you ready to die, State Alchemist?"

"Jaja, not really…Ready to be caught, Scar?"

"Alchemists should not exist. They changed what is already done. That goes against the Creator"

"Yeah, yeah, you already told me that… stop saying bullshit and let's finish with this shit"

I clapped my hands and transmute my arm into a blade. We charged against each other.

The ground and other things explode as Scar tried to touch me. I tried sliding him with the blade, but he dodged it quickly.

"Give up, State Alchemist" he said as he charged one more time.

"Shut up!"

We continued the fighting. I tried to get him by lifting fists from the ground or charging with the blade, but he dodged them all. He tried to get me, but he couldn't.

"Brother!" we both stopped our attacks as we saw the huge silver armor that had the soul of my little brother.

As soon as he reached by side, we clapped our hands and put them on the floor trying to create a box around Scar. Luckily we did.

"YES! TAKE THAT BASTARD!" I said as I laugh.

But I was too idiot to sing victory pretty soon. The ground exploded sending me and Alphonse through the air. I felt how my head crashed against a wall, Al landed some meters away from me.

"Brother!"

I felt to the ground and touched my head's back part. I was bleeding. I looked up as I sense someone approaching in our direction.

"You are very stupid, State Alchemist" Scar looked at me and then at Al. "I was sent by God to stop all of you, Sinners"

He walked toward Al. I panicked. The front part of his armor was opened, letting into view the hollow space and the blood seal.

"So this is your sin, State Alchemist…"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I ran to where Scar was. I lift my arm, but he was faster.

His arm and my blade collided. My automail was destroyed and I was sent flying, crashing against another wall.

"Brother!" Al tried to move, but the lower part of his armor was destroyed.

"Now without that annoying metal arm of yours, you won't be able to use alchemy…" he moved away from me.

I tried to get up, but my head was hurting like hell, making me dizzy. I lifted my head. My heart almost stopped when I saw him walking towards Al.

"Get away from him" he ignored me.

"Alchemy is seen like a good thing, but is completely the opposite… Since I was chosen by God, it's my duty to destroy the sins created by it"

Red light surrounded his arm and lifted it. He walked closer to Alphonse.

"Brother!" he shouted, but I was still unable to move.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD!" I felt how tears ran down my cheek.

"I'll free you from that sin, and bring salvation to your soul"

"Brother!" his voice sounded like if he was crying.

He was about to touch Al, when a hand with claws caught his arm.

"That's my line you know"

…**..**

NORMAL POV

Allen was able to caught Scar's arm. Scar looked at him surprised. Allen had the silver mask over his face, and his cape flowing behind him. Scar managed to free his arm, noticing that his attack had been nullified and the white-haired teen was completely fine.

"Who…" but he wasn't able to finish as Allen shouted.

"Crown Belt" white ropes wrapped Scar's body, making him fell to the floor.

Allen went to Ed, who was looking in shock at the white-haired exorcist.

"How..."

"Are you okay?" Allen interrupted him as he helped him get up.

Edward didn't respond and ran to where his brother was.

"ALPHONSE!" he reached the armor, the armor moved his head. "Al! are you okay?!"

"Y-yes…" his voice was scared and seemed that he was about to cry "B-brother.. I'm h-happy you are f-fine"

Ed lowered his head. "Al… I'm sorry"

Then a metallic screech was heard. Ed and Al turned to see Allen with his left eye activated walking towards them.

"Are there any akumas?" Ed's tone was alarmed. Allen ignored him as he walked to Al.

"That's why I felt something weird with you…" Allen was talking to Al "Your soul is bounded to that armor, right?"

The Elric brothers looked it shock at the Exorcist. Allen touched the armor.

"N-no its part of his training, it's like a communication device where…" Ed started but Allen interrupted.

"Don't try to lie. I can see his soul"

Allen looked at Ed, he had lowered his head. Al was in silence.

"What happened to you guys?" Ed looked at Allen, but didn't say anything.

"It was a mistake…" Al said, his voice was sad "…we never planned to end up like this"

Both brothers were looking at Allen. Allen smiled, with his hair covering his eyes.

"Seems that we are alike in something…"

They looked at him surprised and confused.

"What?" Ed asked.

"My left eye… was also a mistake"

When Ed was about to ask Allen what he meant, soldiers surrounded them.

"Fullmetal!" Mustang and his team came running, but stopped when they saw the state of the brothers "What happened here?"

"It's better if you take Edward to the hospital, Colonel" Allen stood up, his head still looking to the floor "He had a very bad wound in the head"

Everyone saw how Allen walked away from the group of soldiers, his innocence deactivated.

"Take the Elrics to the hospital" he told a medic team that had just arrived. He turned to see Allen "Go to my car"

Allen nodded and walked to Mustang's car.

"_**Allen are you okay?"**_

"…_Yes…"_

**Author's Note: what do you say guys?... hope you had liked it… well see you next time :3 byee!**


	12. The Alchemist's Mistake

**Author's Note: hey guys… I got a news for you… I don't really know if it is good or bad, but well it all depends on yourselves… don't worry I wont stop updating United Worlds, but it will take a while between every chapter… the reason the stupid school, my teachers have been making my life impossible sending me a lot of homework and projects and all of that… sorry I'll try my best :(… but well! Back to the good stuff thanks for all the reviews of the previous chapters :D and please enjoy this one…**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man neither Full Metal Alchemist. Please enjoy :3

**KEY:**

_**NEAH TALKING**_

_THOUGHTS_

NORMAL TALKING

**Chapter 11: The Alchemist's Mistake**

There was silence in the hospital room. Both Elric brothers weren't looking at each other. Suddenly, the door opened, making the two alchemist jump in surprise and revealed the white-haired exorcist with the name of Allen Walker.

Allen entered the room, not saying a word. Timcanpy was nestled on his head and its tail around his neck. He stood in front of the Elric Brothers.

"Are you guys alright?" Allen asked, no emotions leaving his words.

"Yes" Al answered. Allen nodded, but said nothing more.

They stayed in silence for some minutes. "Ed, Al…." the Elrics looked at the Exorcists "What happened to you?"

Allen didn't knew how many emotions appeared in Edward's face. Ed lowered his face and clenched his fist. Al looked away from Allen.

"We…" Ed started, Allen heard how his voice seemed to crack "we just wanted to see our mother's smile one more time"

Allen stayed in silence. _"Mana"_ he thought.

"A few years ago, a disease hit Resembool, the place where we live" Ed continued "Many people got it and die from it. Our mother was one of them…. We had no one to stayed with, that stupid bastard left us when we were very little… he didn't even showed for mom's funeral" Edward's tone was furious

"_**Poor guy"**_

"_You mean Edward?"_

"_**No his father, if Edward ever saw him, he would probably end in prison for murdering"**_

Allen ignored his uncle's comment and continued to listen to Ed's story.

"We learn Alchemy when we were pretty young, thanks to the books that bastard left at home. While reading we found that Alchemy has a taboo… Human Transmutation…" Ed was now trembling.

"Human Transmutation" Al continued "is supposed to bring a dead person back to life"

Allen turned pale when he heard it. _"Dead person… back... to life"_

"Obviously it didn't work, as you can see" Ed had recovered and now he showed anger "Dead people is not supposed to be back to life… I was a fool thinking that it'll work"

"It was my fault too, Brother" Al said, but Ed ignored him.

"We did it… we tried the Human Transmutation and as a result I lost my left leg and… Al lost all his body… then I exchange my right arm to seal Al's soul in that armor. We learn the lesson, dead people can't come back"

Allen stayed in silence and looked at the Elric brothers. He smiled at them.

"You were not the only fool that couldn't let go a person and move forward"

Ed and Al looked at him confused.

"That's why you have that scar?"

Before Allen could answer, the door suddenly opened letting a very angry Winry inside.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" she yelled throwing a wrench to Edward's head.

"OWW! Winry what's with you, suddenly throwing things like that… you could kill someone!" Ed shouted angrily rubbing his head.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" she shouted now more angry and hitting Edward in the head one more time "You scared me to dead, when I heard that you were in the hospital! Do you know how worried you made me?!"

"Sorry, sorry, Winry but…" Ed started but Winry continued shouting.

"And the worst is that you destroyed my automail one more time!"

"YOU CARE MORE ABOUT AN AUTOMAIL?!" Ed yelled earning a wrench in his head.

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME!"

Alphonse sighed and Allen sweat-dropped. Winry and Edward continued fighting ignoring the other people in the room.

"Are they always like this?" Allen asked.

"Sometimes is worst" Al sighed one more time.

Suddenly the door was opened. Mustang entered the hospital room furiously, his face showed no sign of happiness.

"Fullmetal"

"What happened to Scar?"

"He escaped" Mustang answered slightly annoyed.

Edward clenched his fist and look to the window, angry. "That bastard"

"You are in big trouble, Fullmetal" Mustang said, making Ed turn his head to the Colonel.

"What?! Why?! I didn't do anything!" he shouted angrily

"You didn't wait for my orders, and you ran after Scar" Mustang was serious, but you could still notice some anger.

"If I had waited for your orders, Colonel Bastard, he would have destroyed all Central City"

"Right he didn't destroy the city… but look how you two ended!" Mustang shouted pointing at Ed and Al.

Silence felt in the room. Ed turned his head and looked sadly at his brother. Alphonse's armor was completely destroyed, and he was not going to be able to fix it until he had his automail repaired.

"S-sorry Colonel" Al told the black-haired man.

Mustang sighed. "I told you not to do something stupid… I have a bad news for both of you… the Fuhrer had just arrived and he heard that you both are in the hospital and…"

"I decided to visit both of you" the occupants in the room jumped by the voice that talked. When they turn around just to find Fuhrer Bradley standing in the door frame.

The occupants in the room, paled. Winry and Edward straightened up. Winry hide her wrench. Allen, Mustang and Al, look at the new comer, the first one with his poker face.

"Sir" Ed and Mustang said with a formal tone. Bradley nodded in response and nodded to the other occupants in the room, however his gazed stopped for a moment in the white-haired teen. Allen looked back at him.

"So, what happened Major Elric?" Bradley was now looking at Edward and Mustang. Ed gulped.

"Well, Scar attacked and I just couldn't stay there watching here get away"

Ed lowered his head, waiting for his punishment. However Fuhrer Bradley, just nodded.

"Very well, I will let this one pass Major, but the next time please follow your superiors orders"

Ed looked at him, relief showing in his face "Yes, Sir"

Bradley then looked at Mustang "Colonel I want the report about what happened"

"Yes, Sir" Bradley then walked towards Allen. The exorcist stood still looking at the man with the eye-patch.

"And might this young man be?"

"Allen Walker. Please to be made your acquaintance" Allen answered politely.

The Fuhrer stood face to face with the teen. Edward and Mustang saw how Allen's eye and left hand twitched.

"_**I don't like him. This man is very creepy"**_

"_My eye hurts" _Allen was fighting the scream that wanted to leave his mouth.

"_**What?!" **_

"The pleasure is mine. You must be the exorcist"

"Yes, Sir" Allen was looking at him warily.

"If you need anything, you are free to ask me"

"I'll take it into account, Sir, tank you"

"Then I wish you all have a goo afternoon" He smiled and left the room.

Allen couldn't handle it anymore. His knees touched the floor and he let out a scream. His eye and arm activated. Mustang and Winry ran to him. The Colonel tried to calm him down, but Allen didn't look at him.

"Allen, what happened?!" Winry was completely worried.

"Allen!" Alphonse shouted.

The four amestrians tried to talk to him, but he never answered. Mustang took his hands off his face, carefully not to be cut by the claws in the left hand. And his eyed widened.

His left eye was bleeding and tears were streaming down his cheeks. For a moment he thought he saw them turn gold. Allen began shivering. His arm deactivated and he touched his eye.

"_**Allen calm down. Everything is okay" **_Neah tried to calm him down.

"_So much, so much pain. A lot of them stuck there"_

"_**Allen! Stop, everything is okay. Dot worry" **_But no matter what his uncle, told him, the young exorcist didn't listen.

After a moment, the bleeding stopped and Allen stopped holding his face.

"Allen, are you okay?" Winry's voice trembled.

The two boys and the girl were looking at him, worried expressions in their faces. The adult put a hand in his shoulder, not knowing what to do.

"He is not human right?" the white-haired exorcist said.

The three alchemists were taken back by his declaration.

"_**Allen, maybe you are wrong. Maybe your eye, sensed an akuma near here"**_

"How do you..." Edward started, but was cut off by Allen.

"I can feel it" Allen stood up and looked at the golden-haired teen in the bed "My left eye activated because of it. That man is not human and I don't think he is trustful"

The three alchemists stayed in silence, looking at each other. Winry stood there, looking at the scene in front of her, with a confused face.

After minutes of staring at each other, Mustang sighed.

"You are right Fuhrer Bradley is not human. He is a creature named Homunculus, which is created using alchemy. We have already met some other more, and we still believe there are more"

Allen nodded and looked at them.

"How are they created?"

Edward's face became pale, Al turned to look at the window and Mustang stayed in silence.

"_**I don't like those faces"**_

"_Huh?"_

"_**Look at their faces, Allen. Mustang is quiet and looking at the floor, silence is never a good signal. And Alphonse and Edward seem to be scared. Believe me, nephew, the truth behind their leader is horrible"**_

Allen thought about his uncle's words. He saw how Ed lowered his head and tightened his left hand.

"T-they are made using the philosopher's stone"

The exorcist looked at them with a confused face. "What is that?" he asked.

Edward gritted his teeth. "Is a stone that makes alchemists more powerful, you can even ignore the law of Equivalent Exchange… but it requires a special ingredient"

Allen looked at Edward waiting for the answer to leave his mouth. But it never out.

"You need a great amount of human souls" Al said, his voice trembling.

Allen's eye widened and face paled. Winry covered her mouth and fought the tears back. Ed tightened his hand harder, making it look white. Al and Mustang stayed in silence.

"_**Allen…"**_

His nephew lowered his head and his white locks covered his eyes. He gritted his teeth and his fists tightened.

"I'll help you" he said.

The four amestrians looked at the white-haired exorcists.

"What?" Ed said, not believing his words. Allen lifted his head and looked at the golden-haired alchemist. Determination was showed in the silver-grey eyes.

"I'll help you defeat those homunculi"

Mustang looked at the Elric brothers. They were just like him, speechless. Mustang smiled and moved to Allen.

"You sure. They are very dangerous. You'll be in danger as well as the people important to you. Once you are in, there's no way back"

Allen nodded. Mustang saw no hesitation and no fear in his eyes.

"I have been in other dangerous ones. Don't worry about me"

The black-haired Colonel, smiled and held his hand in front of Allen. He shook it and then the Colonel left.

Ed and Al looked at Allen. He smiled.

"So, where's the cafeteria?"

The other three sweat-dropped. "I think it is the first floor" Winry answered.

"Great! I starving, I'll go and get a snack, you want something?" they shook their heads "Okay, see ya later"

And he left.

"_**What are going to do now, dear nephew?" **_Allen sighed.

"_I don't know. Guess I'll have to call Komui-san"_

They continued walking through the halls, with Timcanpy in his head and tail around his neck.

"_Do you think the Noah are involved?"_

"_**Probably. The fact that akumas came to this country that no one had ever heard about, its not simple coincidence"**_

"_That's what I feared. We are going to have to prepare for the battle, when did Colonel Mustang said the others were coming?"_

"_**I think he said tomorrow"**_

Allen sighed. And entered the cafeteria.

…**..**

"Ed" the blonde called the golden-haired alchemist. "Is it true what you were talking? About Fuhrer Bradley"

Ed looked at her. She looked scared.

"Yes it is"

Winry stayed in silence. She went to where Al was and moved the box near Ed's bed. She trembled and tears rolled down her cheeks. Winry hugged both brothers.

"Just be careful" she said, her voice trembling.

**Author's Note: Soooo… what do you say? Sorry for leaving you like this I'll really really try to update the next chapter sooner. Please let me know if you liked it.. byee see you next time :) **


	13. The Exorcist's Mistake

**Author's Note: Yeiii I'm happy, sorry if I made you wait, I manage to finish the chapter I want to thank to all those beautiful persons that left a review for my story United Worlds finally has 50 reviews and to be honest you made me cry of joy :')… no back to the chapter….thanks for your waiting, ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy and review :3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man neither Full Metal Alchemist. Please enjoy :3

**KEY:**

_**NEAH TALKING**_

_THOUGHTS_

NORMAL TALKING

**Chapter 12: The Exorcist's Mistake**

When Allen returned to the Elrics room, Winry was sleeping in the couch, Al was looking the wall like if it was the most interesting thing in the world, and Edward was lost in his thoughts.

"Hey" he said opening the door. Ed and Al looked at him.

"Hi Allen" Al greeted him.

"I brought you guys some food" Allen said showing the plate with two sandwiches.

"Thanks, I'll eat it later" Ed said. Allen nodded and left the plate in the table next to the bed. Then he went to sit in the chair.

"Em... Allen, do you mind if I ask you something?" Al asked with a shy voice.

"Sure" Allen smiled at him.

"How did you got that scar in your left eye?"

Silence fell in the room, as the white-haired exorcist's smiled disappeared from his face. He lowered his head letting his white locks cover his face.

"I-I mean I-if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay" Al hurried to say as soon as he caught the sad aura around the exorcist.

"_Maybe I should tell them"_

"_**I don't think is a good idea. I mean the truth behind your scar is not something very nice"**_

"_Neah. If we are going to work together, they have to know"_

Neah sighed. _**"Okay"**_

"Ed? Al?" the boys looked at him, but Allen was still facing the floor "Do you know how akumas are made?"

The brothers turned to look at each other. "No" Ed's tone was cautious.

Allen finally looked at them. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were full of sadness and anger. Silence felt in the room one more time.

"Akumas are created with three things: tragedy, a machine and a human soul" Edward shivered, while Al stared at him shocked. "When someone precious to you dies, _he_ will appear to you asking always asking if you want to see that person again"

"_He_?"

"The Millenium Earl, he is the creator of Akumas" Allen tightened his fists.

"Obviously the person will accept. He will bring a metal skeleton and you'll have to call for the person's name. When you do it, the name of the dead person will appear in the skeleton's forehead. Then the Earl will command the skeleton to kill the person that bring it back to life and wear that person's skin"

Allen stopped as the images appeared in his mind. Ed and Al were left speechless, while remembering the night when they tried bringing they mother back. Ed shook his head as he tried to send away the bad memories. He looked at Allen, confusion all over the golden-eyed face.

"_Why is he talking about the akumas when Al ask about his scar…. Unless…." _Ed looked at Allen in shock "Don't tell me…"

Allen lifted his head. His eyes were burning with hatred and his face was sad.

"I lost my father when I was twelve years old. I had no one in the world. I sat in Mana's grave for three days until _he_ came. I call his name. I was so happy. I thought that we will be together one more time"

By this moment Allen was smiling, but then his smile disappeared

"But Mana wasn't happy. He shouted at me and then the Earl command him to kill me. I didn't move and Mana slashed my left eye as he shouted at me _I curse you Allen. _I was thrown to the floor and when he was about to kill me… my Innocence activated killing him"

Allen lowered his head, trying to stop the tears from leaving his eyes. The brothers looked at him, no words coming from their mouths

"My eye… is a cruse…with this I can see the trapped souls of the akumas. I can hear how to they scream for liberty" Allen trembled. "This is my punishment for being selfish. I tried to bring my father back to life instead of just continuing with my life"

"I'm sorry" Al said, sad tone clearly heard.

Allen lifted his head and smiled, much to their surprise.

"It's okay. I had already learned my lesson. And I promised that I would bring salvation to all those souls"

They stayed in silence for some more time. Until Allen finally broke it.

"I think is better, if we all go to sleep. You guys need to rest and Colonel Mustang will probably want us in his office tomorrow"

"Right" Ed said putting the covers over his body and turning off the light. "Good night Al, Allen"

"Good night, Brother"

"Night" the white-haired exorcist sat on the other couch, smaller than the other, but still comfortable.

"_What will happen from now on, Neah?"_

"_**I don't know, nephew. But something tells we are not getting into a battle but a war"**_

Allen didn't answered, his mind was on the last day he spent with his beloved foster father.

"_Mana… I miss you"_

And he felt asleep.

…**.. THE NEXT MORNING…**

Three figures stood in the train station of Central City. Two were turning their heads, looking at everything and everyone around them while the other, taller figure walked with crossed arms and eyes closed.

"Hey guys what was the name of the person who was supposed to meet us?" certain red-headed asked.

"I think the name was Armstrong or something like that" the Chinese and only girl answered, looking at her back.

"Hey, Yuu, how do you think the guy will be?"

The tall Japanese's eyebrow twitched. "Don't call me that Baka Usagi"

They continued walking through the crowded train station, until they spotted something abnormal.

A giant blond man was shirtless showing his muscles. He mysteriously shinning and dragging two other soldiers with him.

"M-major please put your shirt on" a woman with short brown hair begged the giant man.

"Y-yes, please. People are looking at us" the other soldier was a blond one.

"But if this beautiful muscular body had been passed to all the men in the Armstrong family" the three teens were able to see a pink background with flowers and the man seemed to sparkle more.

They sweat-dropped, they could see the tears coming from the eyes of the other two soldiers, as the man dragged them through the station.

"B-but, Sir, how are supposed to find them if you continue making the people run away from us?"

Then the three looked around them and in effect, the people seemed to avoid being near them.

"Do you think they are the ones who were sent to take us to this Colonel Mustang's office?"

The Chinese girl looked at them one more time. "I think so, I mean they say they are looking for someone and they are wearing the military uniforms"

"Okay so problem resolved" the red-haired teen walked towards them. "Em... Hi"

The three military looked at him. It was a tall red-headed teen, with an emerald eye and an eye-patch covering the right eye. He was wearing white pants, with black combat boots. A jacket black with silver and an orange scarf around his neck, a green bandana kept his long red-hair up.

"Oh Hello, how can I help you?" she smiled kindly at him.

"Well, we come from England and they told us that someone named Major Armstrong or something like that will meet us here"

Ross looked at them. "Oh! You must the ones from the Black Order right?"

The red-headed nodded and smiled. "Guys I found them!" seconds later a young girl and a tall man walked towards them.

"Hello, my name is Maria Ross" she smiled kindly at them.

"Pleasure to meet you madam, I'm Lenalee Lee and they are my companions" she smiled at her.

"Such a beautiful young lady!" shouted the tall blond from behind.

"My name is Lavi" the red-headed said full of happiness. "And this is Yuu" he pointed at the other teen.

She found herself looking at a tall young man, with very long hair tied into a ponytail. He had a sword in his hips. The young man made an annoyed sound, crossed his arms and looked away.

"Such beautiful name and hair, young lady" Armstrong said moving forward touching the boy's hand.

"You shouldn't have said that" Lavi said and back away, Lenalee sighed and face palmed.

Maria Ross and her companion saw how a dark aura appeared around the young man. "I. Am. A. Male!" he shouted and threw Armstrong through the air, slamming him into a wall and destroying it.

The two soldiers shivered and took notes to never talk to him.

"Kanda!" Lenalee shouted.

"Wow, Yuu, you are really strong" Lavi was about to say something, but he stopped when he felt a sharp edge in his throat.

"Don't. Call. Me. That" Lavi swore he saw horns coming from Kanda's head.

Lenalee sighed one more time. She kicked Kanda and Lavi in the head. "You two stop it" she moved to where Armstrong was "Are you okay, Sir?"

Armstrong stood up, not a single scratch was on him. "Of course I am; we the Armstrong have very resistant bodies"

Lenalee smiled. "I apologize for Kanda's behavior. He isn't in a good mood"

"Well, guess is time for us to move. Please follow us, we'll take you to Colonel's Mustang office" Maria Ross said.

The three exorcists nodded and followed.

"_We are almost there, Allen-kun"_

And they left with three military officials.

**Author's Note: sooo… what do you think of it? Please let me know :3 and REVIEW please…. See you next time**


	14. When Two Become One

**Author's Note: I made this chapter as long as possible as a Christmas gifts for all of you. I want to thank all of you that continue reading my story, when I published the first chapter I thought that nobody was going to like… I'm really happy :) thank you very much… Merry Christmas from Marinne Karneval.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. Gray-Man neither Full Metal Alchemist. Please enjoy :3

**KEY:**

_**NEAH TALKING**_

_THOUGHTS_

NORMAL TALKING

**Chapter 13: When Two Become One**

"So the Akumas highest level is the 4?" the raven-haired Colonel looked at the teenage in front.

Allen nodded. "Yes and they are very powerful and extremely dangerous. The first time we encounter one was during an attack to the Order. It destroyed all HQ and killed most of the science division" he shuddered at the memory.

He would never forget that day. Reever, Bak, Johnny and many others injured and covered in blood, many others dead. But especially the Level 4 Akuma that would never be erased from his head. The soul, the poor soul trapped inside the machine…

"Allen! ALLEN!" he lifted his head, he saw everyone looking at him.

"Eh?"

"Are you alright?" Al asked worriedly.

Allen hadn't noticed he was shivering and sweating.

"Y-yes" he smiled weakly "W-hat were you saying, Colonel?"

They didn't believe him, Allen knew it.

_"What the hell is wrong with him?" _Ed narrowed his eyes as he looked at Allen.

"I asked you about the Millennium Earl and his allies. You say they are called the _Noah, _why is that?"

"Ah, yes well the _Noahs _are said to be the descendants of Noah, the one who built the Ark to escape from the flooding. There are 14 Noahs in total."

"How do you become a Noah?"

"All humans have the Noah genes, meaning that you anyone can be a _Noah_ however you need strong emotions like hatred to become one.

"Noahs and akumas use _Dark Matter_ which is the opposite of Innocence. Noahs are very powerful they are also able to destroy innocence" Allen shivered one more time, memories of his broken Innocence played in his mind.

"Hmmm... I see" Mustang closed his eyes.

"So you need Innocence to kill a Noah?" Ed asked.

"Yes, however each Noah has a special ability"

"Like what, passing through solid objects?" Havoc asked almost laughing.

"Yes" Havoc's cigarettes fell from his mouth.

"What the..."

"Tykki can pass through solid objects if he decides to. Road is called the _Noah of Dreams_, because she can enter your dreams and make you see whatever she wants.

"Lulubell can change her appearance into anything she likes. Jasdero and Devitto, also known as _Jasdevi_, they have this guns that shots..."

Ed continued listening to Allen's long explanation; he put his hand in his chin, lost in his thoughts.

_"Special abilities... change forms huh? It reminds of that _Palmtree_ (_**author's note: the **_**palmtree**_** is Envy :3) **..._these Noahs they are very similar to the Homunculus, I wonder if alchemy would work against them"_

"... Wisely can read your thoughts and play with mind, his ability is very similar to Road's. Finally the Earl, he is the 1st apostle and as you already know he creates and control the Akumas" Allen finished.

"What about the 14th Noah?" Ed asked.

Allen's body tensed. "What about him?"

"You only mentioned 13 Noahs and you told us that there are 14" Ed's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh, that... well..." Allen moved his fingers nervously "The 14th, we don't know a lot about him. But they said that he betrayed the Earl 35 years ago and killed all the Noahs except Road and the Earl. "

Allen looked at the window.

_"This is going to be more difficult than what I thought"_ Allen sighed.

_**"How so?"**_

_"I can't tell them about the Ark, and especially not about you, if I do, it will be just like back at the Order"_

_**"Allen you know there is something called **_**lies **_**that you can use to be out of trouble, right?"**_

The exorcist rolled his eyes _"Of course I do, Neah"_

_**"Then tell them about the Ark, and don't say anything about me"**_

Allen sighed _"Neah, I know that! But remember I'm not allowed to mentioned the or use the Ark"_

_**"Since when do you are about, Central's stupid rules?"**_

_"Since they told me that Leverrier wanted my head off my body"_

_**"Allen, that's the worst excuse ever, we both know that..."**_

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Mustang said and the door opened.

**...o0o...**

The trio of exorcists followed the trio of Amestrian soldiers trough the crowed train station. The exited the place and looked at their surroundings.

Lenalee had her mouth and eyes wide opened. Lavi's single visible eye was wide and his head was moving in all directions as his mind recollected all the images. Kanda was... well he just opened his eyes and looked at everything with a serious face, with a little of surprise and interest showing in his eyes.

They crossed the street and stopped in front of a car.

"What is that?" Lavi was amazed, Maria looked confused at him.

"It's a car, what else?"

"A car?" Lenalee asked as she looked at the car.

"Yes an automobile, it's a type of transport and it uses gasoline to move"

"Amazing" Lavi's eye twinkle with excitement.

"I'm sorry is just that we don't have this type of things where we live" Lenalee smiled "We have to travel by train, horse or by foot"

Maria looked at her and the other two in disbelief. "I see... then please get inside; Colonel Mustang is waiting for us"

The exorcists nodded and enter. Armstrong drove the car; two of the three exorcists looked amazed through the window, while the other just crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Maria looked at them _"I can't believe they are soldiers, they are too young."_

They continued the ride in silence, and finally they parked in front of a large building.

"Here we are" Maria said as they exited the car "Welcome to Central Military Headquarters"

They entered the building. Everyone in the halls stopped and looked at them; some whispered.

"Who are them?"

"Do you think they did something?"

"They are too young..."

"Look at what they are wearing, are they soldiers?"

The whispers didn't die down through the whole journey. Finally they stopped in front of a door.

"Here we are, this is Colonel Roy Mustang's office" Maria knocked the door.

"Thank you very much, it was a pleasure to meet you Maria-san" Lenalee smiled and bowed.

"Come in" a voice was heard from the other side.

Maria smiled at Lenalee and the others "The pleasure was mine, good luck"  
Lenalee nodded and smiled and they opened the door.

When they opened, they found themselves in front of four men and one women dressed in blue military uniforms; a short golden haired teen with a red coat and a giant silver suit armor.

"_Suit armor! What the..." _

But Lavi stopped when his and his companions' gazes were met with a certain white-haired exorcist siting in the couch.

"Allen-kun..." Lenalee whispered, and he smiled. Lenalee ran to hug him. Allen was shock at this, but hugged her seconds later.

"Allen-kun..." she sobbed.

"It's okay, Lenalee, I'm fine" he assured her. Lenalee looked at him and smiled.

"ALLEN!" Lavi screamed and jumped to hug the white-haired teen.

"W-wait La..." but he was cut off as he was thrown to the floor, Lenalee on top of him. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Allen! So good to see you, what happened to you? You worried us all, even Yuu-chan was worried" Lavi would had continued if it wasn't for the blade that appeared in his throat.

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi" Kanda looked at him with a murderous glare, making the other occupants take out their guns in alert.

"Moyashi-chan, Lenalee help me! Yuu-chan wants to kill me" he said in a scared voice.

"It's Allen stupid rabbit... Now get off me!" Allen cried as he threw Lavi away and helped Lenalee stand up.

"You should create your own insults, Moyashi" the blue-haired samurai said as he put Mugen away. Allen's eyebrow twitched.

"It's Allen, BaKanda" he smiled evilly "but your brain is obviously too small for you to remember"

Red marks appeared in Kanda's forehead. "At least I don't have the hair of an old man"

"Well, at least I don't look like a girl, in exchange of you"

"What did you said, Moyashi?"

"Just the truth, BaKanda"

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to dis..."

"Shut up or I'll kill you" both said as a dark dangerous aura surrounded.

Mustang's jaw opened in shock, but stayed silent and he watched, along with the others, as the two exorcists glared at each other, lightning striking between them.

"Stop it you too" she said angrily, as she kicked both of them in the head.

"S-sorry for that" Allen said as he smiled in embarrassment. "This are my companions"

He pointed at the other three. The amestrians looked at the strange trio.

One was the tall young man, with long blue hair and dark-blue eyes; he was wearing a scowl in his young, handsome face. The other one was a red-haired, with an eye-patch covering his right eye, the other one was an intense emerald green; he was smiling happily. The last one, was a young, beautiful girl. She had dark violet eyes, and shoulder-length, dark greenish hair.

The three of them wore a red and black military uniform. The males with pants and combat boots, while the girl wore high white sock, red flats and a very short skirt.

"Hello" Lenalee started "this one here is Lavi Bookman Jr." she pointed at the red-haired "the other one is Yuu Kanda, but please call him Kanda, he doesn't like being called Yuu" the samurai glared at them daring them to do it "and my name is Lenalee Lee, pleasure to meet you" she extended her hand.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, you must be Supervisor Komui's young sister" the shook hands.

"Yes indeed"

"Well it's a pleasure. These are my subordinates"

"Prime Official Vato Falman"

"Second Lieutenant Heymens Breda"

"Second Maester Kain Fuery"

"Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc"

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye" she salutes.

A young, short blond-haired teen step to the front, but before he could say something, certain red head with heart eyes yells: "STRIKE!" and ran over to her. Allen face-palmed, Lenalee sighed and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Nee... beautiful lady, would you like to go on a date with me?" Mustang's eyes and hands twitched.

"No, thank you" she says with a poker face.

"Oh please! It will be so much fun please!"

An annoyed Kanda was about to unsheathe his trusty sword, but Riza Hawkeye was faster as she pointed her gun to Lavi's head.

"I said no, Sir" Riza's eyes screamed danger, five amestrians snickered while the raven-haired Colonel smirked.

"U-understood, ma'am" he is completely scared "S-sorry for disturbing you" he quickly salutes and runs to hide behind Lenalee as Riza puts her gun away and Kanda showed something similar to a smirk.

"Shall we continue?" Allen asks smiling sheepishly.

"Of course" Mustang's smirk hasn't left.

The golden haired teen walks one more time to the front and sends a glare to Lavi.

"Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist"

"My name is Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, Alphonse" she smiles sweetly.

"Wait a minute" Lavi said, he pointed at Alphonse "You are the younger brother, but you are huge and he is so..."

_"Please don't say that word, please don't say that word"_ six amestrians and one armor pleaded.

_"He better not say that word or else..."_

"...short" Ed exploded.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO DAMN SMALL THAT EVEN AN STUPID ANT WILL CRUSH HIM AGAINST THE FLOOR?!" Ed screamed, he was being restrained by his brother.

"Brother, calm down. He didn't say that" after a 5 minute tantrum, Ed finally calm down.

"S-sorry I didn't mean it" Lavi apologized.

Before Ed could reply, the door was thrown open.

"Colonel Mustang, Sir, we are under attack!" to prove his point, a huge explosion was heard, and Allen's eye activate.

The four exorcists stood up in alert. "How many?" Lavi said as he took out his hammer.

"50 level Two, 15 level Three, they are coming toward us from the North" they nodded and opened the door.

"Wait! We'll go with you" Ed said as Al and the others stood up.

"You'll get in the way, Midget" Kanda left a fuming Ed behind.

"WHO ARE YOU..."

But he was interrupted by another explosion, Lenalee and Lavi ran after Kanda.

"You can come, but be careful. Remember that if you are shot, or scratch by one, you'll die" Allen said as he activated Crown Clown and chased after his companions, Ed and Al followed soon after.

Outside was a complete chaos, strange creatures were destroying the city and killing the civilians.

All Amestrians watched with their jaws wide open, as the monsters number decrease at high speed, they watched the four teens using different weapons.

"Big Hammer, Small Hammer!" Lavi's tiny hammer, changed into a big one "Fire Stamp: Fire and Ash!" he smashed the ground with it, and a giant fire serpent arose, destroying the monsters.

"Dark Boots!" she jumped into the sky and landed on top of the monsters' heads, making them explode.

"First Illusion: Hell Insects" something similar to insects came from Kanda's sword and destroyed the monsters.

"Edge End!" the monsters exploded.

The Elric Brothers used their alchemy and created a giant barrier to protect the civilians, the other amestrians soldiers ran through the streets taking the people to shelters.

"I can't believe they just attacked Central about three days ago" Ed said as he dodged some bullets, moments later the Akuma exploded.

"Get out of my way, Midget" Kanda sent another wave of his Hell Insects.

"WHY YOU…"

"Ed watch out!" Allen screamed, Ed bent to the ground avoiding three bullets.

Minutes later Allen noticed the black butterflies.

"_Tease!"_

"_**Allen, behind you!"**_

Allen turned around, just in time to stop Tykki Mikk's attack.

"It's been some time, Shounen" he smiled, as usual a cigarette in his mouth.

Allen gritted his teeth, and used his strength to send Tykki flying.

"Shut up. What do you want?"

"Hnn, I thought you were a gentleman; you shouldn't threat people that way, even if those persons are your enemies"

Allen took left wrist. "Crown Clown" his arm shined, and his arm became a giant sword.

"Hoh, don't want to talk… well what I can say "he summoned his Teases "let's get it started.

And the battle began.

…**o0o…**

Edward saw in astonishment, as Allen's arm became a sword and jumped into battle with a creepy, tall man of greyish skin, wearing a suit and a top hat.

"_Who the hell is him? And what are those?"_ he looked intently to the black butterflies.

"Well, well, look at what we have here" said a voice from behind.

Ed turned around and found himself in front of a young man with greenish hair, which look like a palmtree. He was wearing mini shorts and shirt that only covered his chest.

"Envy" Ed gritted his teeth, and stood in a fighting stance.

"Long time no see, Chibi-chan" he smiled as Edward's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Edward transmutated his right arm into his usual blade, Envy jumped towards him; and the battle began.

…**o0o…**

Lavi and Lenalee finished with the last Akumas, and went to help the soldiers with the people. Kanda stood watching for any upcoming attack.

"Alphonse! Have you seen Allen-kun?" the suit armor looked at her.

"No, now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen Brother"

"Do you have any idea where they might be?" she asked.

Before Al could response, a white-haired exorcists and golden-haired alchemist appeared flying at full speed and crashed in a near wall.

"There they are" Lavi said. They went to helped them, but stopped when two figures appeared.

"JAJAJA, Chibi-chan you are getting slow" Envy keep on laughing, until Tykki punch him on the head. "Why did you do that for?!"

Tykki ignored him. "Shall we continue, Shounen?" he gave them a creepy smile.

Allen and Ed stood up, both were injured, but nothing so bad.

The five of them stood in fighting stance.

"_Jaja, this is going to be fun"_ Envy widen a smile.

They fought, but this time it was different.

"Fire Stamp: Hellfir…" he pushed aside as Ed kicked Envy. "Hey! What was that for?!" Lavi shouted angrily.

Ed, however, ignored him and continued. Allen, Kanda and Lenalee fought against Tykki, he sent his Teases, and they dodged trying to find an opening to attack. However, the Portuguese man and the Homunculus changed opponents.

Envy went with all his power against the exorcists, taking them by surprise and sending them flying before they could defend themselves.

Tykki passed through Ed and Al's attack, and finally he sent them flying next to the defeated exorcists.

"_What had just happened?"_ Lenalee and Alphonse thought.

"_Interesting" _Lavi scanned the two in front of him.

"_Stupid Palmtree, stupid Noah, I'll kill them"___Kanda was furious.

"_Damn you, Envy!"_ Ed clenched his fists and glared at the Homunculus.

"_Didn't see this one coming"_ Allen looked at both opponents.

Tykki and Envy prepared to give the exorcists and alchemists the final blow, but a red heart-shaped door appeared.

A small girl dressed up like a gothic Lolita, eating a lollipop came from it. She had blue, spiky hair; grey skin and golden eyes.

"Stop it you two, if you killed them the plan is ruined… Oh! HI ALLEN!" she smiled and waved at him happily.

"AAWW! C'mon we were about to start the best part" Envy complained, and tried to attack one more time, but was stopped by Road's pointy candles.

Ed and Al looked in amazement at the candles, Lenalee shivered remembering the day she first met Road Kamelot.

"Millenie and _Him_ won´t be happy" she licked her lollipop.

"Fine" Envy agreed.

Allen studied the Palmtree-haired guy as he followed Tykki and Road through the door. He then noticed all the screaming souls inside of him. He called himself stupid, for not noticing it before.

"_So he is the same as Fuhrer Bradley, a Homunculus. I wonder if Innocence will work with them"_

"_**Probably, for what I saw, Homunculus are similar to Dark Matter, but I could be wrong. I never thought the Noah will ally with them, I mean they use humans, but not the Homunculus"**_

"_I would need to ask Ed and Al, about it. Maybe the Science Division knows something about this"_

**..o0o…**

Al's armor wasn't damaged so he helped the soldiers take the four teens to the hospital. Their injuries weren't too bad, but they still had bandages in their arms, legs, hands and heads.

They were now in Mustang's office.

"So, they had united" the five in front of him nodded "This is going to be more difficult than what I thought" Mustang sighed.

"We are dead" Havoc said.

"I don't think so_"_ Allen said standing up.

"What do you mean?" Mustang looked at him.

"Separated they are powerful, but together they exceed each other, maybe we can do the same, instead of fighting as two, let's fight as one"

Everyone looked at him, after some moments Ed stood and gave Allen a hand.

"Let's stop these bastards together"

Allen smiled and shook Ed's hand.

**Author's Note: This is all, thank you very much for reading this chapter, I hope you had enjoyed, please review and I wish you guys a Merry Christmas :D and happy New Year.**


	15. Hiatus

Please don't hate me...

I'm sorry guys, I'm really sorry but I need to put the story on hiatus. Don't worry I won't leave it, I'll definitely finish it, but I just can't in these moment, my teachers think I don't have anything better to do and had been giving me lots of homework, and I don't have more ideas for the next chapter. I'll take some time to get my ideas clearer and also I will be rewriting the story. Don't worry, I'll just check the spelling of the previous chapters and maybe change a thing or two, but nothing that big.

Again I'm sorry for this; I'll try my best to finish this as fast as possible.

Thanks.

_-Marinne Karneval_


End file.
